1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally a liquid crystal display (LCD) module, and more particularly to a LCD module equipped with a flexible circuit board, wherein the flexible circuit board may be provided with more electric devices thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a conventional LCD module including a rectangular housing 1, a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) 2 and a plurality of electric devices 3. The housing 1 is mounted with an optical assembly 4 including a liquid crystal panel, a light guide extension substrate and optical films. The FPC 2 has a signal input terminal 2a and a signal output terminal opposite to the signal input terminal 2a and electrically connected to the liquid crystal panel (not shown). The electric devices 3, including LED 3a, passive devices 3b, such as resistances and inductances etc., are mounted on the FPC 2. These electric devices 3 usually are distributed on a side of the FPC 2 and projected from the side. To save the space, these electric devices 3 are provided at the same side as possible.